1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supporting portable buildings and more specifically to a twist lock portable building footing, which may be angularly adjusted to be inserted into a grappler pocket of a cargo container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,259 to Tkach discloses a combination anchor and support utilized to secure a mobile home to an underlying foundation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,950 to Collins et al. discloses a method and apparatus for adjustable pier block.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a twist lock portable building footing, which may be angularly adjusted to be inserted into and locked in a grappler pocket of a cargo container.